The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sansevieria plant, botanically known as Sansevieria aubrytiana, of the family Ruscaceae, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘YELLOWSTONE’.
Sansevieria is a monocotyledonous and succulent plant, which can be produced in either hard-leafed or soft-leafed varieties for interior use as a house plant or outdoors ornamental plant.
The new variety ‘YELLOWSTONE’ originated as a naturally-occurring mutation of the Sansevieria aubrytiana variety ‘SAYURI’ (unpatented). The new Sanseviera ‘YELLOWSTONE’ was discovered and selected by the inventor Marvin Gonzalez Villegas, as a single sprouting rare mutated plant in a controlled environment, on a plantation growing Sansevieria aubrytiana ‘SAYURI’, in 2016 in Monterrey, San Carlos, Alajuela province, Costa Rica.
Asexual reproduction of the new Sansevieria cultivar by vegetative cuttings was first performed in 2016 in Monterrey, San Carlos, Alajuela, and demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.